Hope Estheim
(Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns) (Final Fantasy XIII-2) (Final Fantasy XIII-2) (Lightning Returns) | Größe = 1,53 m (Final Fantasy XIII) 1,69 m (Final Fantasy XIII-2) | Waffen = Bumerang | Nexus-Attacke = Bombenhagel | Esper = Alexander }} Hope Estheim (jap. ホープ・エストハイム, Hōpu Esutohaimu) ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Final Fantasy XIII und eine Nebenfigur im Nachfolger Final Fantasy XIII-2. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII wird er ebenfalls einen Auftritt haben. Er hat silbernes Haar und trägt gelb-orangefarbene Kleidung sowie braune Bermudahosen und graue Handschuhe. Als Waffe verwendet er technologisch manipulierte Bumerangs, die im Flug die Richtung ändern und auch mehrere Ziele treffen können. Hope verliert früh im Spiel seine Mutter und hält Snow Villiers für den Schuldigen. Obendrein ist die Transformation zu einem L'Cie ein weiterer Schock für ihn, denn dies bedeutet für ihn, dass er nun weder eine Heimat hat, noch eine reelle Überlebensperspektive, denn am Ende des L'Cie-Seins steht der Tod, ganz gleich ob als Kristall oder als Cie'th. Und alles dies passiert gegen seinen Willen oder ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun könnte. Diese ganzen unglücklichen Zusammenhänge paralysieren ihn so sehr, dass er zu Beginn von den anderen Figuren einfach nur mitgezogen wird, zuerst von Vanille, dann von Lightning und Snow. Besonders Snow gegenüber entwickelt er einen tiefen Hass. Ironischerweise reist er später mit ebenjenem Snow durch seine Heimatstadt Palumpolum, der stets davon redet, alle Leute beschützen zu wollen, was Hope nur noch weiter aufstachelt. Schlussendlich entwickelt Hope sogar wahre Mordgedanken, doch er überwindet seinen falschen Eindruck von Snow, als dieser sein Leben rettet. Auch zu seinem Vater entwickelt Hope bald darauf wieder ein vertrautes Verhältnis, was zu Beginn noch nicht der Fall war. Im Laufe der Geschichte reift Hope von allen Charakteren am meisten. Aus einem verängstigten und stets unsicheren Jungen wird ein selbsbewusster Mitstreiter, der die anderen L'Cie in Zeiten der Ungewissheit sogar in die richtige Richtung zu lenken vermag. Je mehr Vertrauen ihm die anderen Figuren schenken, je mehr blüht Hope auf und umso stärker wird er. Handlung Vorgeschichte thumb|230px|left|Hope und seine Mutter in Bodhum. Er regt sich über seinen Vater auf. Hopes Familie plant einen gemeinsamen Urlaub in der Küstenstadt Bodhum, doch leider musste sein Vater kurz vor der Abreise aus beruflichen Gründen absagen. Hope ist sehr enttäuscht darüber, dass sein Vater lieber arbeitet anstatt etwas Freizeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, aber seine Mutter bleibt dennoch entspannt und versucht, es trotzdem so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie besuchen unter anderem die Klamm von Eyride und das große Feuerwerk in Bodhum, bei dem man sich traditionell etwas wünschen darf. Hope hält das aber für Kinderkram und er wünscht sich nichts, seine Mutter jedoch wünscht sich, dass sie diesen schönen Augenblick im nächsten Jahr gemeinsam mit seinem Vater erleben können, worauf Hope abfällig reagiert. Aufgrund des kürzlich gefundenen Fal'Cie Anima aus Pulse geraten die beiden am folgenden Tag in den Purgationszug, wo sie mit allen anderen Einwohnern Bodhums sowie den Touristen deportiert werden sollen. Am Bahnhof lernen sie Vanille kennen, die ebenfalls mitfährt. Final Fantasy XIII 230px|thumb|Hope beobachtet den Tod seiner Mutter Der Zug wird durch den Aufstand in Brückland zum Stillstand gebracht, eine gewaltige Schlacht zwischen rebellierenden Insassen und dem PSIKOM entbrennt und Hope ist mit seiner Mutter mittendrin. Junge Rebellen vom sogenannten Team NORA unter der Führung von Snow Villiers führen die Aufständischen an und verteilen Feuerwaffen an helfende Zivilisten, darunter auch an Hopes Mutter, was ihm sofort Sorgen bereitet. Sie meldet sich aber freiwillig, weil sie nicht nur tatenlos rumsitzen will. Beim folgenden Gefecht wird die Brücke gesprengt, auf der Snow und Hopes Mutter stehen. Snow kann sich selbst an einer Trümmerkante festhalten und gerade noch so ihre Hand fassen. Sie rutscht jedoch Stück für Stück ab und bittet ihn, sich um ihn zu kümmern, ohne zu sagen, wen sie meint, bevor sie in den Abgrund stürzt. Hope muss das alles aus der Ferne betrachten und für ihn steht dadurch eindeutig fest, dass Snow am Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich ist. thumb|left|230px|Hope und [[Oerba Dia Vanille]] Vanille nimmt Hope in den Arm, tröstet ihn und drängt ihn, schnell weiterzulaufen. Sie finden Snow kurz darauf, wie er in aller Ausgelassenheit mit seinen Kameraden von Team NORA plaudert. Vanille drängt Hope dazu, zu Snow zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden, aber er scheint sich nicht recht zu trauen. Als es zu spät ist und Snow mit einer Art Luftgleiter in Richtung Pulse-Residuum losfliegt, schubst ihn Vanille kurzerhand in ein anderes dieser Vehikel und lässt ihn ebenfalls dorthin fliegen. Hope mag Vanille, besonders ihr Lächeln, aber dennoch ist es nicht richtig, was sie machen, denn der Fal'Cie könnte sie in seine L'Cie verwandeln, doch Vanille tröstet ihn immer wieder, bekräftigt stets, dass ihnen schon nichts passieren werde und dass er Snow sagen solle, was er auf dem Herzen hat. Sie laufen im Residuum umher und stoßen bald erneut auf Snow, der sie vor einer Gruppe Cie'th beschützt und ihnen von seiner Verlobten erzählt. Hope schreit ihn an, wie er nur Serah - eine L'Cie - retten wolle, nicht jedoch seine Mutter, wobei er aber den letzten Teil nicht ausspricht. Snow läuft los, kommt aber bald darauf zurück, weil er sie beschützen zu müssen glaubt. Vanille meint, sie sollen mit ihm gehen, damit Hope mit ihm sprechen kann, denn sonst würde er das für immer bereuen. thumb|230px|left|Hope ist verzweifelt über die Lage Kurze Zeit später finden sie Serah, zusammen mit Lightning und Sazh. Serah verwandelt sich in Kristall und Lightning begibt sich in ihrem Frust darüber zum Fal'Cie Anima, in der Hoffnung, dies irgendwie rückgängig zu machen. Hope hält sich dabei im Hintergrund, aber Vanille nimmt ihn mit den anderen zum Fal'Cie. Er hat große Angst und will wieder zurücklaufen, aber er wird von einem Kraftfeld aufgehalten und muss nun mit dabei sein. Gemeinsam mit den anderen verwandelt Anima ihn in einen L'Cie und lässt ihn auf den kristallisierten Bresha-See stürzen. Hope bricht nun endgültig zusammen, da er mit alledem nichts zu tun haben wollte. Er beschuldigt Serah und Snow dafür, woraufhin Snow ihn zurückweist. Vanille tröstet ihn erneut und sie alle marschieren los. Sie können es nicht genau sagen, doch anhand ihrer gemeinsamen Vision, die ihnen der Fal'Cie zeigte, vermuten sie sehr stark, dass ihre Bestimmung darin liegt, zu Ragnarök zu werden und ihre Heimat Cocoon zu zerstören. Lediglich Snow glaubt, dass es darum geht, Cocoon zu retten, weil er sich an Serahs letzte Worte klammert. Als sie die kristallisierte Serah finden, beschließen alle, dass es zu gefährlich sei, um hier zu verweilen, nur Snow will bei ihr bleiben. Hope hätte hier die Gelegenheit, seinen gesamten Frust über den Verlust seiner Mutter bei Snow auszulassen, doch er bringt es nicht fertig und folgt den anderen. Sie finden einen funktionsfähigen Gleiter des PSIKOM, den sie kurzerhand stehlen, und mit dem sie im Trümmergebiet Piz Vile bruchlanden. Lightning läuft bereits wieder davon, doch Sazh und Vanille sind schlicht zu erschöpft, um sofort weiter voranzumarschieren. Hope jedoch trennt sich von den beiden und läuft Lightning hinterher. Gemeinsam durchqueren sie das Gebiet und sie erklärt ihm, dass sie zur Rettung ihrer Schwester Serah in den Purgationszug einstieg. Hope meint am Ende dieser Geschichte, dass er zu einer solchen Tat nie im Stande wäre, woraufhin Lightning meint, dass es keine Frage des Könnens oder des Nichtkönnens sei, sondern dass man manche Dinge einfach zu machen habe. Sie läuft alleine weiter und lässt Hope deprimiert zurück, doch er wird bald darauf von Sazh und Vanille eingeholt. Er ist traurig über den Verlust seiner Mutter und erzählt, dass er ebenfalls vor zwei Tagen beim Feuerwerk in Bodhum war und aufgrund des gefundenen Fal'Cie nicht zurück nach Palumpolum konnte, sondern mit in die Purgation musste. Vanille tröstet ihn wiederum und sie setzen ihre Reise zu seinem Vater fort, von dem Hope allerdings sehr wenig hält. Nach kurzer Zeit stoßen sie wieder auf Lightning, die sie mit ihrem raschen Tempo antreibt. Sie offenbart bald ihr selbst gesetztes Ziel, sich von den Fal'Cie insgesamt zu befreien und dafür nach Eden zu ziehen, Cocoons Hauptstadt. Diese Ansprache hinterlässt ihre Wirkung, sodass Hope Lightning hinterher rennt, während Sazh und Vanille verzweifelt und ratlos zurückbleiben. thumb|230px|Odin greift Hope an Lightning möchte Hope überhaupt nicht bei sich haben und drängt ihn zu den anderen, doch er bleibt bei ihr, um stärker zu werden und gewinnt langsam ihr Vertrauen. Er aktiviert in seiner Neugier einen Pulse-Kriegsroboter und lernt schnell, ihn zu steuern. Damit durchbricht er mehrere Tore und besiegt viele Soldaten, doch schlussendlich stürzt er von ihm ab. Hope bittet um eine kurze Verschnaufpause, doch Lightning läuft einfach weiter und meint nur knapp, dass er schwächele. Sie erreichen eine Brücke, auf der Hope stolpert. Für Lightning ist dies der Tropfen, der das Fass überlaufen lässt, und sie wimmelt ihn als einen Klotz am Bein ab, doch plötzlich beginnt ihr Stigma zu leuchten und Odin erscheint. Er greift Hope an, doch Lightning kann den Schlag gerade noch parieren. Gemeinsam bezwingen sie ihn und Lightning erhält dadurch Odin als ihre Esper. Hope entschließt sich, ihr nicht mehr im Weg zu stehen und sich stärker zu bemühen, woraufhin sie ihn als Gefährten akzeptiert und ihn abhärten will. Sie entschuldigt sich sogar über ihre vorigen Worte. Sie behandelt ihn nun fürsorglicher und lässt ihn ausruhen, während sie sich in der Gegend umsieht. Als sie zurückkommt, ist er eingeschlafen und spricht im Schlaf mit seiner Mutter. thumb|230px|left|Hope erhält Lights Messer Lightning und Hope erreichen den Lichterwald von Gapra, eine Militäreinrichtung für biotronische Waffentransformation. Sie will vorausgehen, während er ihnen den Rücken freihalten soll, doch Hope schlägt vor, selbst nach vorne zu gehen. Sie gewährt ihm dies und zeigt ihm somit ihr Vertrauen. Kurz darauf leiht sie ihm für seinen Schutz ein Messer aus, will es aber später zurück haben. Lightning gibt Hope während dem Marsch immer wieder kleinere Tipps und Hinweise. Sie erzählt, wie wenig sie von Snow und seiner Bande NORA hält, für Hope ist der Name eine glatte Beleidigung gegen seine Mutter. Später fragt ihn Lightning, was ihn bedrücke. Er blockt zunächst ab, doch dann erklärt er ihr, dass Snow am Tod seiner Mutter schuld ist und dass er die Zeit mit Lightning als Training nutzt, um sich an Snow zu rächen. Im weiteren Verlauf finden sie eine Gruppe toter Soldaten, die Hope untersuchen will, doch Lightning schubst ihn zurück. Er müsse seine Emotionen kontrollieren können, wenn er überleben wolle. Es gehe nur um sein Ziel und alles andere könne ausgeblendet werden. Hope benennt seine Rachestrategie von nun an Operation Nora, im Gedenken an seine Mutter. Schlussendlich verlassen sie den Wald und erreichen die Küste von Palumpolum. thumb|230px|Hope und Light bei Karfunkel Das PSIKOM unter Yaag Rosch zieht seine Truppen in Palumpolum auf, um die L'Cie einzufangen. Hope führt Lightning durch geheime Pfade an den meisten Soldaten vorbei, weil er als Kind oft hier gespielt hatte. Er kann aber nicht genau sagen, wo er sie hinführt. Sie gelangen zur Pflanz- und Zuchtanlage des Fal'Cie Karfunkel, der für die Nahrungsmittelproduktion von Cocoon zuständig ist. Lightning glaubt, dass die Fal'Cie Cocoon nur für sich gebaut haben und die Menschen ein parasitäres Dasein fristen. Hope wendet ein, dass die Menschen von den Fal'Cie beschützt und gepflegt werden, praktisch wie ihre Haustiere. Bei diesen Worten erkennt sie, dass sie vor der Wahrheit floh und Hope mit sich riss. Sie erklärt die Operation Nora für beendet und dass sie einen Fehler machte, zu kämpfen. Allerdings verspricht sie, ihn nicht im Stich zu lassen. Hope fragt sich nun aber, gegen was oder wen sie nun kämpfen sollen. Lightning weiß es nicht, aber ermahnt ihn, nicht die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Sie macht sich nun schwere Vorwürfe, Serah bedroht und unter Druck gesetzt zu haben, statt ihr zu helfen, und dass einzig Snow ihr geglaubt hatte. Hope unterbricht sie, weil er seinen Namen nicht hören will. Er regt sich über dessen dumm grinsendes Gesicht auf, als seine Mutter starb, aber Lightning tröstet ihn und nimmt die Schuld auf sich. Außerdem ermahnt sie ihn, seinen Vater zu finden damit er die Hoffnung zurückerlange, nach der er benannt wurde, aber Hope bleibt skeptisch. thumb|230px|Snow nimmt Hope mit Sie gelangen via Aufzug wieder an die Stadtoberfläche und werden auf der Stelle von PSIKOM unter Yaag Rosch umzingelt. Lightning möchte, dass Hope wegrennt, um zu überleben, als sich plötzlich eine Explosion auf einem Podest ereignet. Snow erscheint mit Fang und überwältigt die meisten Soldaten. Lightning schubst Hope in Snows Arme und läuft mit Fang fort. Snow und Hope bekämpfen die restlichen Soldaten. Er nimmt Hope mit und bemerkt, dass er sich entwickelt hat. Snow meint, Hope solle zurückbleiben und die Idioten die Drecksarbeit machen lassen. Damit will er ihn beruhigen, doch er erzürnt ihn durch sein Lächeln und die Erwähnung des Namens seiner Mutter nur noch mehr. Hope hält sein Messer griffbereit, als er ihm weiter folgt. Snow telefoniert mit Lightning über den Treffpunkt - Hopes Zuhause. Lightning möchte Snow gerade von Hopes Mutter erzählen, als Hope selbst an den Hörer geht und die Verbindung wegen eines Störsenders abstirbt. Snow ärgert Hope unbewusst weiter, indem er lächelnd behauptet, alle Zivilisten retten zu wollen - was er aber bei seiner Mutter nicht geschafft hatte. Hopes Hass auf Snow steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Später finden sie in einer Seitenstraße ein junges Mädchen mit einer Karfunkel-Puppe, das panische Angst vor ihnen hat. Hope will sie besänftigen, doch wird von bewaffneten Zivilisten angegriffen. Snow bewirkt mit seiner L'Cie-Kraft, dass ein Stützpfeiler zwischen den Häusern herunterfällt und die Zivilisten von ihnen selbst trennt. Hope entschuldigt sich bei den Menschen, bevor neue Soldaten erscheinen und sie mit einem Fluggerät von PSIKOM auf die Häuserdächer fliehen. thumb|230px|left|Hope greift Snow an Hope setzt sich erschöpft hin. Snow weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll, aber auch er meint, nur nicht die Hoffnung verlieren zu dürfen; doch für Hope gibt es keine. Stattdessen sei die einzige Hoffnung eines L'Cie ein schneller Tod. Fliegende PSIKOM-Einheiten erscheinen und zwingen sie zum Voranschreiten. Später fragt Hope indirekt, was Snow an seiner Stelle machen würde, wenn Snow den Peiniger seiner geliebten Menschen kennen würde. Snow meint, dass der Schuldige in Schwierigkeiten wäre. Sie machen eine Pause, Snow bietet Hope etwas zu trinken aus einem Automaten an, doch er lehnt ab und fragt nach Snows Plänen. Snow erklärt wieder hochtrabend, wie er Serah und Cocoon retten will, aber nur noch nicht weiß wie. Hope konfrontiert ihn nun zornig mit unangenehmen Fragen, was passieren würde, wenn jemand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen oder sogar sterben würde. Snow taumelt bei diesen Worten zurück, weil genau dies bereits passiert ist. Seine einzige Möglichkeit besteht im Weiterkämpfen und Überleben, bis er die Antworten gefunden habe. Hope meint aber immer noch, dass Snow nur weglaufe und dasselbe Schicksal verdient habe. Unkontrolliert lässt er eine Schockwelle los, die Snow über den Rand eines Geländers schleudert. Er kann sich nur knapp mit einer Hand festhalten, bevor er abstürzt. Mit dem gezückten Messer geht Hope auf ihn zu und erklärt, wer seine Mutter war. Snow begreift nun ihre letzten Worte, Hope ist derjenige, den er beschützen sollte. Hope holt schreiend zum letzten Schlag aus, als ein PSIKOM-Luftjäger Raketen abfeuert, die Hope hinunterstürzen lassen. Snow lässt sich fallen, packt Hope und fängt die gesamte Wucht des Aufpralls mit seinem Rücken ab. thumb|230px|Snow trägt den bewusstlosen Hope Snow erwacht unter Schmerzen, doch Hope bleibt liegen, also nimmt er ihn auf den Rücken und schleppt ihn mühsam fort, wobei seine Rippe gebrochen zu sein scheint. Er nimmt verblüfft Hopes Messer vom Boden, das eigentlich ja Serahs Geburtstagsgeschenk für Lightning war, und steckt es ein. Er schleppt ihn auf einer Schulter eine Leiter herauf und nimmt ihn oben angekommen wieder huckepack. Explosionen in der Ferne ertönen, als Hope wieder aufwacht. Er will wissen, warum Snow ihn gerettet hatte. Snow erklärt, dass es ihm von Lightning und Nora aufgetragen wurde, nimmt die Schuld auf sich und entschuldigt sich mehrmals, auch für seine leeren Worte. Er übergibt Hope Lights Messer und schleppt Hope weiter, obwohl es nicht mehr nötig wäre. Hope könnte ihn jetzt mühelos erstechen wenn er wollte, aber Snows Rettung und seine Entschuldigung haben ihn beeindruckt. Hope wusste die ganze Zeit natürlich, dass Operation NORA seine Mutter nicht zurückbringen würde, aber er brauchte einen Schuldigen, um weiter kämpfen zu können. Snow stolpert, rappelt sich wieder auf und bittet um einen Moment zum Luft schnappen, als erneut das Monster von vorhin erscheint. Snow will es alleine erledigen, doch wird kurzerhand zur Seite geschnippt. Hope überkommt ein Zornesrausch - teils auch wegen Snows stetem Beschützerdrang - und er bekämpft es ganz alleine, bis Lightning und Fang dazu stoßen und ihn unterstützen. Nach dem Kampf meldet Hope Lightning den Fehlschlag der Operation NORA und will das Messer zurückgeben, doch sie nimmt ihn in den Arm und meint, ihn beschützen zu wollen. Er versucht es im Gegenzug auch bei ihr, und sie neckt ihn dafür. Sie erreichen endlich das Haus der Estheims. Hope sieht nun seinen fassungslosen Vater zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder, doch anstatt einer Begrüßung sagt er gleich, dass Mutter tot ist. thumb|230px|left|Hope hegt Schuldgefühle gegenüber seinem Vater Hope weiß nicht recht, was er seinem Vater sagen soll und geht in sein Zimmer mit der Bemerkung, nur kurz auszuruhen und dann wieder zu gehen, damit nicht rauskommt, er würde L'Cie beherbergen. Sein Vater wird darauf wütend, weil Hope schließlich sein Sohn und dies sein Zuhause ist. Hope setzt sich zu ihm und in seines Vaters Stimme löst sich die Spannung. Hopes Vater möchte nun mit den anderen reden. Snow fällt auf die Knie und fleht um Vergebung für den Tod von Nora. Hope merkt an, dass ohne Snow allerdings auch er selber nicht mehr hier wäre. Bartholomew vergibt ihm und ist bereit den L'Cie zu helfen. Plötzlich kappt das Licht und PSIKOM-Soldaten stürmen das Haus, verwenden Rauchbomben und brechen durch die Fenster ein. Snow bringt Bartholomew fort; Lightning, Fang und Hope bekämpfen die Soldaten. Das Haus wird nun umstellt und von einem Kampfhubschrauber ins Visier genommen. Snow verhandelt mit den Soldaten unter der Führung von Yaag Rosch, während Lightning unterdessen beschließt, sich zurückzuziehen. Hope soll seinen Vater fesseln, damit es so scheint, als haben sie ihn zur Hilfe gezwungen, sodass kein schlechtes Licht auf ihn fällt. Er wehrt sich zunächst, aber Hope selbst überstimmt ihn, weil Lightning Recht habe und es hier für L'Cie nun mal keinen Platz gebe. Er wird mit den anderen gehen, auch wenn er nicht weglaufen will. Bartholomew aber meint harsch, dass dies kein Weglaufen sei, sondern das Befolgen einer Entscheidung. Hope nimmt ihn in den Arm und bedankt sich, dann bekämpft er mit Lightning und Fang den Schwebepanzer. Nach dem Kampf erscheint Rygdea vom Jagdgeschwader, der das PSIKOM vertreibt und sie alle mitnimmt. thumb|230px|Hope motiviert die anderen L'Cie Sie erfahren, dass sich der Primarch Galenth Dysley an Bord der Palmekia aufhalten soll, der die Purgation auslöste. Sie fliegen mit Rygdea dorthin und kämpfen sich bis zu ihm durch, wo er sich in Wahrheit als der Fal'Cie Barthandelus zu erkennen gibt. Sie bekämpfen ihn, aber dadurch ist er nicht endgültig besiegt. Laut ihm sei es ihre Bestimmung, zu Ragnarök zu werden und Orphanus zu vernichten, um somit den Untergang Cocoons einzuleiten, bevor er in der Luft verschwindet. Die Palmekia droht zu havarieren und sie flüchten mit Dysleys nicht steuerbarem Luftschiff Minerva in die Fünfte Arche in der Hauptstadt Eden. Sie rätseln nun über Dysleys Worte und dass es unlogisch sei, wenn ein Cocoon-Fal'Cie Cocoons Zerstörung so deutlich herbeisehne. Vanille erkennt den Ort als ein Relikt aus Pulse und Trainingsstätte für die L'Cie. Folglich ist es Dysleys Ziel, sie zu stärkeren Waffen zu formen. Nach einem ewigen Marsch durch die Arche finden sie Cid Raines. Er deutet ihnen Dysleys Worte, da durch die Zerstörung Cocoons die Schöpfergottheit gerufen werden soll, nach der sich alle Fal'Cie sehnten. Anschließend greift er sie an, um dadurch sein eigenes Schicksal als L'Cie zu übergehen, doch sie besiegen ihn, er erfüllt darauf seine Bestimmung und verwandelt sich in einen Kristall. thumb|230px|Hope gegen Alexander Später finden sie ein Portal nach Pulse. Gerade der sonst so verängstigte Hope hält einen kleinen Vortrag über das Treffen von Entscheidungen, das Versprechen an seinen Vater und dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Dass man an sich selbst glauben solle, dass er die Nase voll von all den Lügen und den Fal'Cie habe, und dass er von nun an selbst sieht, denkt und handelt. Es wird beschlossen, auf Pulse nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie sie ihre Stigmata loswerden. Dort angekommen sammelt Hope mit dem Chocobo-Küken von Sazh Kokosnüsse, als sein Stigma zu schmerzen beginnt und er ohnmächtig wird. Das Küken schlägt bei den anderen Alarm und sie bauen zunächst ein Lager auf, bis Hope wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Als Vanille gerade von ihrer Heimat Oerba zu sprechen beginnt, wacht Hope auf. Sie sollen ohne ihn dorthin ziehen, denn er wolle ihnen keine Last sein. Er versucht aufzustehen, doch stolpert und muss von Snow gefangen werden. Hope gibt zu, dass er Angst hat und dass er sie seinetwegen nicht verletzen wolle, auch entgegen Lightnings Aufmunterungsversuchen. Sein Stigma brennt auf und Alexander erscheint. Lightning glaubt, dass das Erscheinen dieser Esper ein Zeichen für Hope sei, nicht aufzugeben, und dass es sich um die Kraft handele, die in ihm schlummert. Fang unterstützt sie und meint, die Esper zeige dass er sein Schicksal in der Hand habe. Gemeinsam mit den beiden bezwingt er Alexander. Anschließend verspricht er, in Zukunft früher um Hilfe zu bitten, nachdem er verstanden hat, zu was die Esper gut sind. Vanille nimmt ihn in den Arm und sagt, dass sie auf Pulse eine Familie seien. Auf ihrer Reise nach Oerba durchqueren sie die Mah'habara-Stollen, die Heimat des Fal'Cie Atmos. Sie gelangen in eine Sackgasse, die von Atmos offenbar noch nicht geöffnet wurde. Hope findet und bedient - wie schon in Piz Vile - einen Kampfroboter und fällt in den Graben. Als Atmos gerade auf ihn zurast, stellt sich der Roboter dazwischen und schützt ihn. Zwei weitere Roboter tauchen auf und helfen mit, Atmos zum Stillstand zu bringen, sodass die L'Cie auf ihm zu einem anderen Teil der Stollen reiten und ihre Reise fortsetzen können. Schlussendlich finden sie in Oerba erneut Dysley beziehungsweise Barthandelus, gegen den sie ein weiteres Mal kämpfen und der das Ende Cocoons ausruft. Entweder lässt er den neuen Primarchen Raines durch das Jagdgeschwader auslöschen oder er verursacht eine Invasion Edens durch Monster aus Pulse; in beiden Fällen löst er eine Massenpanik aus. Er verschwindet wieder spurlos und hinterlässt erneut sein Schiff. Sie beraten sich nun erneut, was es zu tun gilt. Sie wollen Orphanus helfen und die Fal'Cie besiegen, aber gemäß ihrer Natur als L'Cie können sie die Kriege nicht verhindern. Hope erwähnt Lightnings ergreifende Worte von Piz Vile, dass es keine Frage des Könnens oder Nichtkönnens sei, sondern dass man es einfach mache. Ein Versuch sei immer noch besser als Nichtstun. Also beschließen sie alle, die Rechnung zu begleichen, steigen in die Minerva ein und fliegen zurück nach Cocoon. Im Kapitol Eden findet eine Art Rennen statt, als die L'Cie dort erscheinen und ihre Esper beschwören. Alexander hält dabei viele PSIKOM-Soldaten auf. Die Stadt versinkt inmitten der aufgescheuchten Menschenmenge, den Soldaten des PSIKOM, dem eigenständig handelnden Jagdgeschwader und den mittels Portalen beschworenen Monstern aus Pulse immer tiefer in Chaos und Zerstörung, während sich die L'Cie durchschlagen. Unterwegs können sie Rosch zwei weitere Male stellen und in ihm Reue wecken. Schlussendlich gelangen sie zur Wiege des Orphanus, in der das Finale stattfindet. thumb|230px|left|Hope und Lightning im Ending Sie finden und stellen Orphanus, doch er beginnt, Vanille zu foltern und sie in Ragnarök zu verwandeln. Fang übernimmt dies an ihrer statt, woraufhin sich Hope zusammen mit Sazh, Snow und Lightning in Cie'th verwandelt, weil sie nun ihre Bestimmung nicht erfüllen können. Fang jedoch überwindet alsbald ihren Zorn, verwandelt sich zurück und erlöst sie alle somit davon. Hope berichtet davon wie es war ein Cie'th zu sein, dass es ein kalter und dunkler Ort war, wo er über alles dachte, was bis hierher geschah. Gemeinsam vernichten sie Orphanus endgültig, woraufhin Cocoon keine Energiezufuhr mehr hat und auf Pulse zu stürzen beginnt. Die L'Cie halten sich fallend an den Händen um sich nicht zu verlieren, aber Fang und Vanille verwandeln sich freiwillig in Ragnarök. Sie stürzen sich in einen Vulkan auf Pulse, woraufhin eine gewaltige Lavasäule Cocoon trifft. Die Säule kristallisiert daraufhin und trägt Cocoon nun in der Luft. Auf der Oberfläche von Pulse stehen die Kristallstatuen von Hope, Lightning, Snow und Sazh, weil sie nun ihre Bestimmung erfüllt haben, doch sie erwachen bald darauf wieder. Hope bemerkt, dass ihre Stigmata verschwunden sind. Er ist traurig, Vanille und Fang nicht mehr sehen zu können, aber Lightning muntert ihn auf. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Nach dem Sturz findet Hope Lightnings Überlebensmesser an der Kristallsäule. Er, sowie die anderen, glauben, dass Lightning sich in ihr befindet und zusammen mit Fang und Vanille Cocoon am Himmel hält. Hope beschäftigt sich nach dem Sturz Cocoons mit der Wissenschaft. Er forscht, um eines Tages Fang und Vanille aus der Kristallsäule zu befreien. Er ist erfolgreich und steigt sehr bald zum Direktor der Akademia auf. Alyssas Berichte interessieren ihn so sehr, dass sie seine Sekretärin wird. Ithumb|left|222px|Hope findet Serah und Noelm Yašchas-Massiv 10 JS forscht er, um mehr über die Zeitreisen und die Zeitlinie herauszufinden. Dabei trifft er auf Serah, Noel und Mog, denen es gelungen ist, durch die Zeit zu reisen und von denen Alyssa berichtet hat. Er zeigt ihnen das Orakel, das die Zeitseherin von Paddra, Jul, benutzt hat, um Prophezeiungen aufzuzeichnen. In dieser sehen sie, wie Lightning gegen Caius kämpft. Danach erzählt Hope, wie sehr er sich freut Serah zu sehen, nachdem er so lange einsam gewesen ist, denn Lightning, Snow und Sazh thumb|224px|Cocoon muss gerettet werdensind alle verschwunden. Als Noel und Serah die Zukunft ändern, ändert sich auch die Vergangenheit. So erinnert sich Hope im Yašchas-Massiv 1X JS an das vorherige Gespräch nicht, jedoch glaubt er ihnen jedes Wort. Er zeigt ihnen schon wieder eine Prophezeiung, nur dieses Mal zeigt sie, wie Cocoon von Caius zerstört wird. So setzen sich Serah, Hope und Noel ein Ziel: Sie wollen Cocoon beschützen. Im Jahr 13 JS plant Hope das Proto-Fal'Cie-Projekt, welches einen künstlichen Fal'Cie als Beschützer der gegründeten Stadt Akademia beinhaltet. Doch Hope und seine Mitarbeiter werden als Gefahr eingestuft und eliminiert. Im Turm von Augusta 200 JS, als Serah und Noel gegen den Proto-Fal'Cie Adam kämpfen, schreit Serah einen imaginären Hope an, dass er mit diesem Projekt aufhören soll. Der echte Hope bekommt es durch die Prophezeiung mit und das Projekt wird abgebrochen. Danach beschließt er mit Alyssa in die Zukunft zu reisen, indem er sich mit ihr in ein Gravitationsfeld begibt. Alle vier begegnen sich in Akademia 4XX JS. Dort zeigt ihnen Hope thumb|226px|Hope will Cocoon weiterhin beschützeneine neue Arche, das neue Cocoon. Er befürchtet, dass Cocoon, trotz Serahs und Noels Einsatz, fallen wird. Um Menschenleben zu retten, baut er zusammen mit der Akademie ein neues Cocoon, damit dort die Menschen umgesiedelt werden können. Damit sie schwebt, wie die dreizehnte Arche, die als Vorlage dient, brauchen sie Gravitationskerne, die Serah und Noel besorgen. Danach verabschieden sie sich von den Helden und wollen 100 Jahre in die Zukunft reisen, damit sie dort das fertige neue Cocoon in den Himmel steigen lassen können. In Akademia 400 JS greift Caius Serah und Noel an, doch durch den Einsatz von Hope vertreiben sie ihn. Sie verfolgen ihn, aber als sich ein riesiges Loch zur unsichtbaren Welt, Walhalla, öffnet, sagen Serah und Noel, Hope solle hierbleiben, weil man ihn hier braucht. Als Direktor schithumb|left|222px|Hope kann Serahs Tod nicht glaubenckt er Sazh und einen Einsatztrupp zur Kristallsäule. Dort werden Fang und Vanille befreit, bevor die Säule einstürzt. Zur selben Zeit steigt das neue Cocoon, das Hope Bhunivelze tauft, hinauf in den Himmel. Serah und Noel erscheinen, doch als Hope zu ihnen stößt, ist Serah tot. Hope versteht es nicht, doch Noel erklärt, dass die Zeitlinie vollkommen geändert wurde und Serah damit die ganze neugeschaffene Zukunft gesehen hat. Dies hat sie umgebracht. Die Situation wird noch schlimmer, als der Himmel sich verdunkelt. Hope kann Mog auffangen, der aufhört in der Luft zu schweben. Die Göttin Etro ist tot und das Chaos aus Walhalla überkommt die sichtbare Welt, zusammen mit Hope, Noel und Mog. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Seitdem Lightning von der Gottheit Bhunivelze zu Retterin erwählt wurde, agiert Hope erneut als enger Freund von Lightning und überwacht sie aus seiner Arche, um ihr Informationen zu liefern und ihr den Weg zu weisen. Fähigkeiten thumb|250px|Hope mit Alexander Final Fantasy XIII Hope kämpft aus der Distanz, indem er einen Bumerang wirft, seine Esper ist Alexander. Obwohl es die klassischen Berufe in Final Fantasy XIII nicht gibt, weist er typische Merkmale eines Schwarzmagiers auf. Er hat von allen Charakteren die geringsten HP und die geringste Angriffskraft, beherrscht dafür jedoch alle schwarzmagischen Zauberarten bis zur "-ga" Stufe. Daher sollte Hope vornehmlich als Verheerer eingesetzt werden, da er sehr schnell die stärksten Angriffe lernt und er besitzt zusätzlich auch den höchsten Magiewert. Auch als Heiler ist er sehr gekonnt, da er alle Heilzauber inklusive Engel und Medica lernt und hier zusätzlich viele HP-Erhöhungen erhält. Als Augmentor konzentriert er sich auf defensive Zustandsverbesserungen wie Protes und Vallum. Andere Entwicklungen sind freigestellt. Der Beruf des Brechers sollte aber nicht unbedingt entwickelt werden, da Hope dort nur wenige und langsam neue Attacken lernt und seine deutlichen Stärken in der Magie liegen. Sein Nexus-Angriff Bombenhagel ist ein neutraler Zauberangriff auf ein Ziel, bei dem der Serienbonus variiert. Etymologie „Hope“ ist das englische Wort für Hoffnung. Sowohl Lightning als auch Snow teilen ihm im Verlauf der Handlung mit, dass er die Hoffnung, nach der er benannt wurde, nicht verlieren dürfe. Die Silbe „Est“ in seinem Nachnamen entstammt dem Lateinischen und bedeutet schlicht Ist, die Silbe „Heim“ ist bereits deutsch. Sein voller Name lässt sich mit etwas Freiraum als „Die Hoffnung ist zuhause“ übertragen, was auch von seinem Vater in ähnlicher Form so ausgesprochen wird. Trivia * Hope darf, ebenso wie Fang, Lightning in der Kurzform Light ansprechen, nachdem sie sich dazu entschließt, ihn abzuhärten. * Hopes Kristall im Kristarium hat die Form eines Sterns. * Hopes Synchronsprecher nuschelt ein wenig, wodurch der Eindruck ensteht, Hope würde eine Zahnspange tragen, was aber nicht stimmt. * In Final Fantasy XIII-2 ist Hope älter als Serah, da man ihn nur in der Zukunft antrifft. * In Final Fantasy XIII-3, Lightning returns wird Hope von Lightning nach ihrem Wiedersehen mit Vanille gefragt, ob er in Vanille "verknallt" sei weil er plötzlich so glücklich klang, woraufhin er nur ziemlich verlegen reagiert und versucht es abzustreiten. en:Hope Estheim es:Hope Estheim fr:Hope Estheim Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII) Kategorie:Charakter (FFXIII-2) Kategorie:Charakter (LR:FFXIII)